Amour et Chocolat (OS)
by Vicky Strife
Summary: Dean apprend à Castiel le concept de la Saint-Valentin, et lui donne involontairement une idée... Se passe à la suite du 9x12 donc SPOILERS.


**Salut les gens, je suis vivante ! Seigneur ce que c'est bon de reprendre l'écriture après tant de temps. Mais assez parlé de moi, voici un one-shot tout en douceur (pas de lemon hélas, blâmez ma récente obsession pour les fanfics fluffly de Johnlock XD). C'est bientôt la Saint-Valentin, alors bonne St-Valentin aux couples et aux célibataires: ne vous morfondez pas, vous n'êtes pas seul(e)s, Destiel est là pour vous ;-) Si vous avez des idées d'OS spécial St-Valentin (pas forcément que de Destiel) n'hésiter pas à me les soumettre, j'y réfléchirai volontiers.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture (et écoutez Imagine Dragons - Bleeding Out qui m'a inspirée cette fic) !**

* * *

><p>Dean gara l'Impala sur le parking du commissariat de Grantsburg, où se trouvait la voiture avec laquelle Sam était venu. Ils avaient choisi la même affaire par pur hasard, et se revoir si tôt après leur dernière dispute n'avait qu'augmenté leur malaise réciproque.<p>

Dean éteignit le moteur et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer aussitôt. Sam sembla attendre quelques secondes par courtoisie, puis dit:

- Je t'enverrai une carte postale.

- Ok.

Sam sortit de la Chevrolet tandis que Dean gardait son regard fixé sur le pare-brise. Quand son petit frère s'éloigna sans se retourner, il céda et bondit hors de son siège.

- Hey !

Sam fit encore quelque pas; il hésitait à ignorer Dean et à partir le plus loin possible de lui. Finalement, il se retourna et lui fit face, le front barré de rides.

- Tu sais... cette nuit où on est partis chacun de notre côté..., continua l'ainé, les mains dans les poches comme pour cacher son désarrois.

- Tu veux dire celle où tu t'es _enfui_ ? répliqua bassement le plus jeune.

Dean resta muet un instant, la mâchoire décrochée, avant d'avaler la remarque acide avec un habituel haussement d'épaules.

- Si tu veux. J'avais... J'avais pété les plombs. Kévin est mort, et je sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Sam hocha lentement la tête mais ne fit rien de plus pour l'encourager à continuer, alors il se lança:

- Et ouais, je ne le sais toujours pas. Mais j'ai emporté une partie de toi dans ce processus et... (il balançait son poids d'un pied sur l'autre, conscient que ses phrases n'avaient plus aucune cohérence) Je sais pas, quelqu'un a changé les règles ! Ce qui est juste est faux, et ce qui était faux l'est encore plus, et...

Il s'arrêta, remit ses poings dans ses poches et respira un coup.

- Tout ce que je sais c'est que quand on travaille ensemble...

- ... On se partage toute cette merde, compléta Sam.

Dean le regarda avec reconnaissance et hocha la tête.

- Ouais, alors...

Il n'eut pas le courage de regarder son petit frère dans les yeux. Dans un tout autre contexte, Sam aurait éclaté de rire devant son air d'adolescent timide qui essaierait d'inviter la fille de ses rêves au bal de fin d'année, mais le moment, _les temps_, n'étaient pas au rire et à l'insouciance.

- Ok.

Dean releva la tête, content qu'il ait réussi à lire entre les lignes.

- Ok.

- Quelque chose est brisé, Dean, lâcha toutefois Sam en donnant un coup de pied dans une pierre.

- Je dis pas que c'est n'est pas le cas, je dis juste qu'on peut peut-être mettre ça de côté et aller de l'avant-

- Je ne pense pas. J'aimerais bien, mais... on ne voit plus les choses de la même façon - notre rôle dans tout ça...

Dean cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, perplexe.

- Dans cette église, tu m'as convaincu de ne _pas_ fermer les portes de l'Enfer ?! Ou encore, tu t'es joué de moi pour que je sois possédé par Gadriel ?! Je ne peux pas te faire confiance. Plus comme avant. Plus comme je pensais pouvoir le faire, plus comme je serais censé pouvoir le faire, expliqua Sam.

Si c'était encore chose possible, le cœur de Dean se brisa à ces mots. "ça y est, pensa-t-il, j'ai perdu la confiance de mon propre frère." Il pouffa d'un rire sans joie, ses yeux émeraude troublés par les larmes qu'il retenait:

- Quoi qu'il se soit passé... on est une famille, ok ?

- Tu dis ça comme si ça réglait tout, comme si ça réglait le fait que tout ce qui a toujours foiré entre nous et _parce que_ nous somme une famille !

- Alors quoi, on n'est plus une famille ?

- Tu veux qu'on bosse ensemble ? Très bien. Tu veux qu'ont soit frères... ?

Les lèvres de Sam se pincèrent entre une grimace des plus éloquentes. Dean n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Voici mes conditions: plus aucun, _aucun_ mensonge. Si je te pose une question, tu me dis la vérité. Et avant de tuer qui ou quoi que ce soit, on en discute.

- ... Ok.

Sam remonta le premier dans l'Impala, abandonnant la voiture qu'il avait de toute façon volée; Dean le rejoignit après avoir passé une main sur son visage défait.

Ils n'avaient pas prononcé un seul mot durant tout le trajet du retour. Arrivés au bunker, ils sortirent leur affaires du coffre et entrèrent dans le complexe souterrain, accueillis par Castiel:

- Bonsoir, Sam. Dean ?! s'exclama-t-il quand il aperçu ce dernier derrière la silhouette imposante de son frère.

- Hey, Cass, répondit Dean, et une once de lumière revint dans ses yeux.

Le regard interrogateur de l'ange passa de l'un à l'autre, mais Sam s'éclipsa rapidement dans sa chambre, affirmant tacitement qu'il n'était pas d'humeur pour une thérapie de couple menée par Castiel. Dean le regarda partir puis déposa son sac sur la table en bois massif avant d'aller se chercher une bière à la cuisine. Il revint dans la pièce principale et s'assit en face de Castiel, qui l'observait, les mains sur le plan de la table.

- Alors... Vous vous êtes réconciliés, Sam et toi ?

Dean rit doucement.

- On bosse de nouveau ensemble, mais selon lui on n'est plus frères...

Castiel parut ne pas comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne sa réponse au sens figuré.

- Je vois. Il finira par te pardonner, Dean.

- Je ne pense pas, à sa place, je ne pourrais pas me pardonner.

- Tu m'as bien pardonné, à moi, répondit Castiel d'une voix étonnement réconfortante.

Dean fixa la main de l'ange, qui s'était posée sur la sienne. Il jeta un coup d'œil circonspect à Castiel, et ne rencontra que deux grands yeux bleu saphir qui débordaient d'indulgence et...

- Pardon, s'excusa soudain Castiel en retirant sa main. J'ai oublié de respecter ton "espace personnel".

- C'est rien.

Le chasseur se contenta de boire sa bière sans réussir à quitter l'ange des yeux, qui le regardait toujours avec un sourire innocent sur ses lèvres épaisses. Sam arriva à ce moment précis et s'éclaircit la gorge. Ils avaient dû se fixer plus longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pensé; ses longs cheveux bruns étaient encore humides de la douche qu'il venait de prendre et il les séchait tout en disant:

- Castiel, tu as du nouveau pour Gadriel ou Métatron ?

- Non, malheureusement... Les factions d'anges déchus semblent avoir terminé leurs guerres, tout est étrangement calme. Trop calme. J'ai pensé que l'on pourrait peut-être trouver dans les archives des Hommes de Lettres un sort capable d'invoquer un ange comme on le fait pour un démon...

- Ok, alors mettons-nous au boulot, dit Sam avant d'aller chercher une pile de manuscrits dans la bibliothèque.

Dean et Castiel firent de même et ils travaillèrent tous jusqu'au soir, sans hélas rien trouver. Désespérés, ils s'installèrent devant le poste de télévision avec des bières et des sandwichs puis regardèrent une émission au hasard; un feuilleton à l'eau de rose. En effet, la Saint Valentin aurait lieu le lendemain et toutes les chaînes en étaient inondées.

Castiel, assis à côté de Dean tandis que Sam était à califourchon sur une chaise, demanda soudain:

- Qu'est-ce que la "Saint-Valentin" ?

Les deux frères le regardèrent avec étonnement. Sam pouffa de rire:

- Attends, tu es sérieux ?

- Oui. Vous autres humains avez tellement de fêtes culturelles et de motifs de célébration différents que je ne peux pas tous les retenir, se défendit l'ange, gêné de son ignorance.

- C'est la fête des amoureux, lui expliqua Dean. Normalement, la fille offre des chocolats à l'élu de son cœur, et si le garçon accepte les chocolats, cela veut dire que son amour est réciproque.

Castiel hocha la tête, paraissant absorbé par ses pensées pendant quelques minutes. Tout à coup il se leva et lissa les pans de son trenchcoat avant d'annoncer:

- Je vais enquêter de mon côté.

- Ok, Castiel. N'oublie pas d'écouter la radio-ange, répondit Sam avec un temps de retard.

- Je l'écoute en permanence.

Il disparut dans un battement d'ailes invisibles.

Dean et Sam restèrent silencieux. Ils regardèrent encore les infos un moment, puis Dean, exténué, décida d'aller se coucher. Le chasseur se laissa tomber sur son matelas à mémoire de forme en soupirant:

- Oh, tu m'avais manqué, toi.

Il retira son pantalon et sa chemise et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, quand tout le bunker était plongé dans le silence et l'obscurité, Castiel apparut dans la chambre de Dean, et l'observa un instant, un paquet dans les mains. Son regard commença par étudier le visage détendu du chasseur avant de suivre la ligne profonde qui barrait son dos sinueux jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Là, ses fesses rondes remontaient en pente douce, puis redescendaient subitement sur ses cuisses musclées et recouvertes d'un fin duvet de poils. La silhouette endormie de cette homme était décidément le plus beau paysage dont l'ange eut jamais été témoin.

Il posa le paquet le plus silencieusement possible sur la table de nuit, juste entre la lampe de chevet et son portable et se volatilisa.

Le lendemain, quand Dean se réveilla, la première chose qu'il aperçut fut une rectangle vert pistache à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il roula sur le côté en grognant, encore ensommeillé. Il ne voulait pas se lever, il voulait dormir pour toujours. Le sommeil était tellement mieux que la mort...

Mais ses pensées reprirent un sens et une forme: cet objet n'était pas là quand il s'était couché la veille, il en était sûr à présent. Alors il s'assit sur le bord du lit, et ouvrit le paquet, poussé par la curiosité. C'était une boîte de chocolats noirs aux cerises.

Dean fronça les sourcils. D'où venaient-ils ? Ils ne venaient en tout cas pas de Sam, alors...

La solution le frappa de plein fouet.

Un immense sourire explosa sur ses lèvres et il n'essaya même pas de cacher sa bonne humeur tout le long de la journée qu'il passa avec Sam à faire des recherches. Il garda la boîte de chocolat à l'abri des regards indiscrets de son frère dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

L'après-midi, Dean sortit acheter de la nourriture pour le souper, et quand il revint au bunker avec deux sacs pleins de provisions, il vit Castiel et Sam qui discutaient au salon. Castiel évita son regard, ce qui confirma son hypothèse. Il rangea tout ce qu'il avait acheté et se joignit à eux en sirotant une bière.

- Je ne sais pas si ce sort va marcher, dit Sam, après tout, il n'a jamais été testé...

- C'est notre unique chance de retrouver Gadriel, répondit Castiel, on doit essayer.

- Très bien, mais je crois qu'il nous manque des ingrédients...

Dean sortit la fameuse boite en chocolat de sa veste et l'ouvrit, l'air de rien. Castiel se figea. Aucun d'eux n'écoutaient plus Sam.

Le chasseur planta ses yeux verts dans ceux de Castiel en déposant un chocolat sur sa langue, très lentement. Il savoura le gout doux-amer qui engourdit sa bouche et ferma les yeux dans un gémissement de plaisir.

- Hé, les gars, vous m'écoutez ? Et Dean qui t'a offert ces chocolats ? demanda Sam, légèrement vexé par leur manque de concentration.

- Une fille canon, au magasin..., répondit-il avec un sourire narquois en direction de l'ange, et la respiration de ce dernier s'accéléra.

- Je vois. Et nous on bosse pendant que tu fais les jolis cœurs..., se plaignit Sam.

Il mangea encore un autre chocolat, et Castiel ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de la commissure des lèvres de Dean, brunies par le chocolat. Il n'aurait jamais cru trouver cela attirant, mais sur lui, ça l'était. De temps à autre, le chasseur lui lançait un regard aguicheur, et ses yeux verts pétillaient de malice.

Castiel ne pouvait plus supporter ce spectacle. Il était presque sûr qu'il tremblait de tout son corps.

- Très bien, je vais aller chercher ces ingrédients, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps, ça me prendra.

- Ok, Castiel, à plus.

Juste avant de s'envoler, il aperçut Dean lui faire un clin d'œil.

- Il est bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda Sam en se retournant vers son frère.

- Non, je ne trouve pas, répondit Dean en mangeant un troisième et dernier chocolat.

- Arrête de te goinfrer, tu vas te faire une crise de foie !

L'ainé leva les mains en guise d'innocence et referma la boite.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa lentement, trop lentement selon Dean. Il espérait que Castiel reviendrait lui rendre visite dans sa chambre le soir venu. "Dieu, ce que ça sonne mal", réalisa mentalement le chasseur en soupirant. Il descendait graduellement de son petit nuage, happé par les doutes, les angoisses qui le tiraient de plus en plus vers la triste réalité. Castiel ne pouvait pas l'aimer, lui ? Il était bien le dernier homme sur terre à mériter un tel dévouement. Et il était un _ange_. Enfin, il l'était redevenu, mais il ne savait toujours pas comment. Et cela le présageait rien de bon...

Mais y'avait-il une autre façon d'interpréter la boite de chocolat, surtout après leur discussion de la veille ? Non. Soudain les mots de Balthazar lui revinrent en mémoire: "Excuse-moi, je crois que tu m'as confondu avec l'autre ange, tu sais, celui en trenchcoat sale qui en pince pour toi ?" Sur le moment, il l'avait pris comme une moquerie, mais les récents évènements lui prouvaient le contraire...

Pendant le souper qu'il avait cuisiné perdu dans ses pensées, il resta silencieux. Sam lui jetait de temps à autre un regard inquiet mais ne lui parla pas, soit parce qu'il était encore trop énervé contre lui, soit parce qu'il se doutait de quelque chose.

Ils débarrassèrent la table et firent la vaisselle avant de se souhaiter bonne nuit. Dean se coucha sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, à la fois impatient et réticent. Quand il fut sur le point de s'endormir, un froissement d'ailes se fit entendre dans la pièce. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet et trouva Castiel, les bras ballants, la bouche entrouverte.

- Dean.

- Cass.

Dean se leva et s'approcha de lui.

- Je... Je ne sais pas comment interpréter ton comportement. Tu as mangé les chocolats, de façon plus que suggestive devant moi, mais... Je ne sais pas... Je n'ose pas y croire, tu...

L'ange haussa les épaules, à court de mots.

- Je sais. Je ne t'ai jamais témoigné ouvertement la moindre affection, parce que ce n'est pas mon genre. Mais... Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit - et ne t'y habitue pas trop - : J'ai _besoin_ de toi.

Le visage de Castiel s'illumina tel un soleil et Dean se surprit à sourire lui aussi; il n'aurait jamais cru que ces mots pitoyables puissent lui faire tant plaisir.

Les yeux bleus et verts se quittèrent l'espace d'un instant et papillonnèrent distraitement vers les lèvres adverses. Ils s'embrassèrent et des feux d'artifice semblèrent exploser sous leurs paupières closes. Poussés par un désir trop longtemps bridé, ils tombèrent sur le lit et y poursuivirent leur exploration réciproque.

- Oh, Dean, je crois que je commence à comprendre ce qu'est l'amour, murmura Castiel de sa voix grave en caressant son visage.

- Moi aussi, répondit Dean en l'attirant à lui.

Leurs baisers reprirent de plus belle, tandis que Dean enlevait le trenchcoat de l'ange de ses mains libres. Castiel enleva à son tour la chemise que le chasseur avait gardé, puis son t-shirt. Il resta alors simplement assis, à califourchon sur lui, parcourant son torse hâlé d'un doigt. Il voulait tout retenir de Dean, tout savoir de lui, compter jusqu'à son dernier grain de beauté, sa dernière tâche de rousseur, sa dernière cicatrice.

Et Dean le regardait faire avec des étoiles dans les yeux, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Rien que la vision de l'ange à moitié-déshabillé assis sur son bas ventre aurait suffit à l'envoyer au septième ciel, s'il n'avait pas plus de contrôle. Il avait l'impression que la vie lui avait donné un coup de pied dans le genou avant de lui offrir la plus délicieuse des tartes.

Mais tout à coup, le regard de l'ange dévia vers la gauche et il saisit son avant-bras droit avec sa poigne de fer.

- Dean... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

L'expression de son visage laissait à penser qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Oh, c'est Caïn qui m'a transféré cette marque afin que je puisse utiliser la Première Lame pour tuer Abbadon.

L'ange serra sa prise et aurait pu lui briser les os si Dean n'avait pas lâché une plainte sourde.

- Espèce d'idiot... As-tu la moindre idée du fardeau associé à cette marque ? demanda Castiel en caressant néanmoins le bras qu'il avait meurtri avec douceur.

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on doit tuer Abbadon avant qu'elle trouve un moyen de libérer Lucifer de la cage, et accessoirement Crowley, Gadriel, Métatron, etc...

- Dean, cette marque te confère aussi l'immortalité. Quiconque tentera de te tuer se verra subir sept fois le même traitement selon les Ecritures.

Dean haussa les sourcils, surpris, puis un sourire malicieux barra son visage.

- Dans ce cas, on est deux à être immortels... Et on a l'éternité devant nous pour comprendre pleinement le sens de l'amour.

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

- L'amour, peut-être, mais toi, je crois que je te comprendrai jamais.

- C'est ce qui fait mon charme.

Ils rirent, mais leur jeu s'arrêta là. Ni Dean, ni Castiel n'était prêt à aller plus loin, alors ils se contentèrent de se coucher l'un à côté de l'autre.

Les deux en savaient beaucoup plus que ce qu'ils n'avaient osé dire, et ils se doutaient que l'avenir ne leur réservait rien de bon; après tout, il était un Winchester, et lui un ange défectueux qui s'était damné pour un mortel.

Mais cette nuit-là, pressés l'un contre l'autre, ils avaient l'impression qu'ils pouvaient conquérir le monde.


End file.
